Many vehicle overhead systems include electrical wiring behind the vehicle headliner to provide power to and/or communication with various controls, such as, for example, garage door opener or compass, and/or features such as, for example, a dome light. With conventional overhead systems, standard wires such as, for example, stranded, insulated copper or other metallic wires are installed between the headliner and the vehicle roof.
Overhead systems are currently installed in motor vehicles in a series of steps at a plurality of stations on a vehicle assembly line. Individual overhead system components that require electricity as a power source or to provide a signal are individually connected to the vehicle body electrical system at the time of assembly. A wire harness, including all of the wiring necessary for the overhead system components, is attached to the back of the headliner with, for example, tape or hot melt glue. The various wires forming the wire harness are typically located between the headliner and the roof of the vehicle. When the wires are located between the headliner and the roof, they sometimes contact the roof structural supports. This contact between the wire and the roof structural supports may result in the wire being pinched, cut, or having the insulation rubbed off to cause a short circuit as the wire contacts the vehicle body. The insulation and/or other wrappings required for traditional wire harnesses also add significantly to headliner weight.